Los sucesos de Curion
Descripción: Los sucesos de Curion es el primer capitulo de el relato principal. En este episodio de TAGS, un grupo de exploradores de la ADG se tendrá que enfrentar a la primera amenaza entrópica real; para ello tendrán que investigar los extraños sucesos que repentinamente azotan al planeta Curion, y se enfrentarán a múltiples peligros. Personajes principales: Durn Dunro Kio U ¨Copi¨ Yio Yuo Lu Astlo =Capitulo:= Disputa en el Consejo: Todo parece apacible en el universo, la galaxia rota tranquilamente en el cosmos y la comunidad galáctica prospera gradualmente. Pero no pasa lo mismo en el planeta Senite, donde el consejo de la alianza defensora galáctica, guardianes de la paz y el orden, debaten sobre un reciente y caótico problema: Se abre la sesión. El consejero del imperio Senitalense con un tono firme dio a conocer los hechos: - Amigos el problema es grave, por razones que desconocemos el planeta Curion a sufrido repentinamente una desolación total. Por lo que hemos podido observar con nuestros satélites, su atmósfera se ha aumentado considerablemente, su hidrosfera se a reducido y su satélite natural se esta acercando más de lo habitual al planeta. -El Senitalense se limpio el ojo y continuó- Por si fuera poco, un misterioso campo electromagnético nos impide establecer comunicación con el gobierno Curio, y desconocemos el estado de su población. Ahora hablara el delegado Curio, ya que su consejero se encuentra en actualmente Curion. Tras sentarse el Senitalense, el delegado Curio, algo asustado comenzó a hablar: - Este problema no es natural en mi planeta, nuestros ecosistemas son estables, y un cambio tan repentino no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera las catástrofes biológicas los han conseguido des estabilizar. Si mi mundo corre peligro, pido que se envíe un agente, y evalúe más detalladamente la situación. -El curio se sentó -¡El consejo deliberara!- dijo el Senitalense Tras unas horas locales, el elegante consejero de Senite, explico la decisión del consejo: - Hemos llegado a un acuerdo: Dunro el consejero del imperio Bulonar, dirigirá la investigación. El, junto a un equipo explorador, realizaran una expedición a Curion y nos trasmitirán los resultados para tratar de dar una rapida y eficaz solución a este problema. -El Senitalense se dirigió a Dunro- Cuando podría partir? - Primero, haré una visita a un viejo amigo, y luego partiré hacia Curion - Sea así! Y la sesión finalizo. ------------------------ Un viejo conocido: Cuando Durn Dunro se dirigió a Buron tenia una idea clara. Su viejo amigo podría prestarle ayuda, pero eso no cambiaría mucho la misión. Piloto: En aproximación a Buron, tiempo estimado para el atraque 10 minutos locales La lanzadera oficial de la alianza descendió rápidamente desde la nave de Dunro a la superficie del planeta, y aterrizo en el muelle principal. Despues, Dun Dunro descendió por la rampa de la nave, y fue recibido por un robot de protocolo. Robot: Bienvenido a Buron Dunr Dunro, el Administrador Astlo le esta esperando. Si es tan amable de seguirme por favor. Durn Dunro: Por supuesto! Tras tomar un aero-rail, el Consejero Bulonar llego a la arcología principal de Buron, la sede central de la EUC. Allí se reunió con Lu Astlo, el administrador militar/defensivo de la EUC. Lu Astlo: ¡Mi querido Durn! DD: ¡Que tal estamos! LA: No me puedo quejar, acabamos de terminar un nuevo tipo de escudo personal muy rentable y pequeño (Lu señaló su cinturón). Pero hablemos e ti, ¿que te trae a nuestra humilde empresa? DD: Los negocios por supuesto. ¿Te as enterado del extraño suceso de Curion? LA: Si, un asunto muy peliagudo. DD: Yo soy el jefe del equipo de exploración que realizara la investigación, y no me vendría mal algo de equipo extra. (Lu no pudo ocultar su rostro de asombro) LA: En mi opinión, esta es una misión demasiado arriesgada incluso para alguien con tu experiencia en trabajos de campo, pero si no tienes otra opción... DD: No, tengo que ir a Curion. Nadie más se presento como candidato a comandante en jefe para esta misión, y los Curio necesitan ayuda de inmediato. LA: En ese caso, ¿que necesitas? DD: Unos cuantos sensores y remotos de exploración, algunas cápsulas de alimentos, un par de vehículos ligeros y 30 sistemas de protección personal. LA: Bueno, no es demasiado, cuesta 2 millones de esporetas, estará cargado en tu nave en poco más de media hora. ¿Algo más? DD: No nos vendría mal algo de apoyo táctico, ¿que me puedes ofrecer? LA: No demasiado: Cerca de Curion, a unos 3 parcseles hay un puesto de investigación científica. Si necesitáis apoyo podéis pedírselo. Por lo menos cuentan con escáneres avanzados. DD: Será suficiente LA: Eso espero, buena suerte Durn DD: Muchas gracias Lu -------------------------- La desolación de un planeta: Durn Dunro estaba preocupado. A pesar de haber dirigido con éxito innumerables misiones de reconocimiento la misión que actualmente se le presentaba era un tanto desconcertante. (Vagamente le recordaba las desventuras sufridas por otro imperio, actualmente aislado del resto de la galaxia) Era extraño que un planeta tan estable y evolucionado como Curio sufriera tan repentinamente semejante desolación; pero al ver a su segundo oficial entrando en su abitaculo trató de disimular sus preocupaciones. El segundo oficial, Ter-Tlo, le traía un comunicado: Ter-Tlo: Comandante Dunro, nos acercamos al puesto científico X87-023, la lanzadera le espera para llevarle al complejo. Tras esto, Dunro se montó en la sencilla lanzadera de la ADG, y junto a un par de oficiales se dirigió al puesto científico. Tras tomar tierra, fueron recibidos por un miembro de la EUC, el cual les condujo hasta la sala de reuniones. Allí, los científicos, pusieron a Durn al corriente de la situación: Científico1: Saludos Durn Dunro, bienvenido. Si le parece bien, nos saltaremos el protocolo e iremos directamente al grano. Durn Dunro: Me parece lógico, adelante. C1: Como sabrá, Curion a sufrido una desolación total. Por lo que hemos conseguido escanear con nuestros sensores, la atmósfera de Curio se ha aumentado un 25%, lo suficiente como para que no podamos ver su superficie,Nuestra hipótesis es que una rápida subida de la temperatura planetaria a evaporado parte de la hidrosfera y producido la cantidad suficiente de gases como para aumentar la atmósfera. C2: Por otro lado, el satélite natural de Curion esta acercandose peligrosamente al planeta, pero creemos poderlo estabilizar con un rayo tractor. C3: Debido a la situación, ninguna nave a conseguido abandonar Curion por el momento, y tememos por su población. C4: Por ultimo, pero no por ello menos importante, todos nuestros intentos de ponernos en contacto con el planeta han fallado. Eso se debe a la aparición de un campo electromagnético alrededor del planeta. C1: No obstante hemos conseguido captar una transmisión procedente de un puesto militar Curio, la cual fue emitida poco antes de que el electromagnetismo se extendiera por todo el globo.-El científico conecto un reproductor olográfico- juzgue la situación usted mismo. ReproductorOlografico:-Aparece la imagen de un curio- Atención, aquí el capitán Yio Yuo: A todos los que puedan escuchar este mensaje, ¡hemos sido invadidos!, No tenemos información sobre que tipo de enemigo se trata, es un misterio, ¡pero todas las alarmas de invasión se han encendido! Necesitamos ayuda, no podemos contactar con ninguna otra ciudad o base, estamos completamente aislados, y por si fuera poco, después de ese golpe de calor el aire se a vuelto mucho más denso y apenas se pude ver en la superficie. Ademas las bestias se están alterando demasiado, cuesta mucho mantenerlas a raya con los remotos. -voz de fondo-¡Capitán, ayuda! ¡los remotos se han vuelto en contra nuestra!, ¿¿¡¡quee!!??, ¿¡como es posible!?-la imagen y el sonido se empiezan a distorsionar-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Envien ayuda pronto!!!!!!!!!-estatica, el mensaje finalizó. C1: ¿Que le parece? DD: Francamente, me deja desolado. ¿No tiene más información? C1: Solamente las coordenadas desde donde se emitió el mensaje, nada más. Nuestros escáneres no pueden penetrar el campo electromagnético. DD: En ese caso, me dirigiré junto con mi equipo a Curion. Cubriremos nuestra navecampos de sigilo y observaremos el planeta desde una posición cercana pero segura, y si es necesario entraremos en el. C1: De acuerdo, que tengan suerte. Si necesitan apoyo, les podemos prestar algunas naves pequeñas especializadas en investigación planetaria. Si desean entrar en Curion, pasaran más desapercibidos con ellas. DD: Nos vendrán muy bien, muchas gracias. C1: Estaremos en contacto. ---------------------------- Crash at Curion: A bordo del pequeño crucero Sentuo-1 todo parecía tranquilo. La tripulación realizaba sus tareas con normalidad mientras que la nave se acercaba rápidamente a Curion. No obstante, los pilotos de una de las naves que escoltaba al crucero sentían una creciente ansiedad; Kio-U hablo a su compañero con un tono apagado: Kio-U: -¿No te parece demasiado extraño todo esto? Copiloto: -¿El que? K-U: -Esta misión; es demasiado... rara. Algo me dice que no va a acabar bien. Copi: -No seas pesimista. Nuestra misión es escoltar al crucero, nada más. K-U: -Bueno, en realidad nos han contratado como exploradores; otra cosa es que ahora nos hayan ordenado proteger la nave. Copi: -Si nos han contratado como exploradores es porque de esta forma nos tienen que pagar mucho menos. Tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada raro. K-U: Ya lo veremos. Tras unas horas galácticas más de viaje, la flota exploradora entro en el sistema estelar C-u-o; y sigilosamente se acercaron a la orbita del planeta Curion. Sin duda Curion estaba desolado: No se podía percibir el mínimo trafico espacial y la atmósfera se había aumentado tanto que era prácticamente imposible ver la superficie del planeta. Tras intentar sin éxito escanear el planeta con uno de los sensores, los dirigentes de la expedición idearon un plan. Minutos después, lo trasmitieron a los miembros que participarían en ella; entre ellos se encontraban Kio-U y su compañero: K-U: -Umm, una transmisión entrante, veamos que quieren los ¨jefes¨-el transmisor mostró al comandante Durn Dunro- DD: -Kio-U, su caza ha sido elegido para esta misión. Escoltará a las naves de investigación en una rápida entrada a Curion. Solamente tendrá que seguirlas a una distancia prudente. Nosotros descenderemos con el Sentuo-1 a una altura segura de la estratosfera y trataremos de analizar el planeta desde allí. Partirá dentro de 1 hora galáctica-la transmisión terminó- K-U: -Te lo dije. Copi: -No perdamos la calma Una hora después, tres naves de exploración escoltadas por un pequeño caza accedieron al planeta de Curión a trabes de la capa más fina del campo electro magnético. En el interior apenas se podía ver con los ojos. Mientras, el crucero Sentuo-1 se situo sigilosamente e la estratosfera del planeta. Nave de exploración1: -Iniciando escáner. Caza de escolta, aproximese a nosotros, cambio K-U: -Entendido, cambio NE1: -El escáner muestra que todo es normal. El nivel de radiación es corriente, la atmósfera es respirable... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero que es eso???!!! ¡¡¡¡Ación evasiva!!!! -Un caza defensivo curio, salido por arte de magia, derribo con su potente rayo a la nave de exploración- NE2: -¡Ayuda! ¡Nos están siguiendo! Me retiro, tratare de aterrizar por aquí, corto NE3: Lo mismo digo, corto K-U: Sentuo-1 ¿Que esta pasando?, cambio DD: - No lo sabemos. Acabamos de enviar algunas cañoneras para ayudarles, permanezcan a la espera, corto Copi: -¡Cuidado, un caza Curio!-el misil impacto en la nave- K-U: -Atención Sentuo-1, ¡Caemos, caemos! DD: -Traten de maniobrar, aterricen en la zona y... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que demonios es eso???!!! -un destello cruzo el cielo- ¡¡¡Los motores!!! ¡perdemos altitud muy rápidamente! ¡maldici...!- se corta la comunicación. K-U: ¿¿¿¿Que ha pasado???? Sentuo-1 ¡responda! Copi: Ahora preocupemonos por aterrizar; ¡esta parece una buena zona!, ¡¡¡agarrate!!!- Y con un estrepitoso sonido, la nave aterrizo. Copi: ¿Que hacemos ahora? K-U: ¿Funciona el transmisor? Copi: No. K-U: En ese caso, salgamos a buscar uno. Copi: De acuerdo. Al salir de la nave pudieron ver por primera vez, con sus ojos, la desolación de Curion. --------------------- La mina de especia: Kio no podía creer lo que tenia delante de sus ojos; por apariencia, habían aterrizado en los sistemas de transporte exteriores de una mina de especia. La maquinaria y los vapores producidos por los sistemas necesarios para mover ese recurso tan valioso eran muy visibles. No obstante, no había nadie controlando las maquinas, reinaba un misterioso silencio. Kio-U: -¿Donde crees que podremos encontrar medios de comunicación? Copiloto: -No muy lejos de aquí. Si esta mina sigue la normativa interestelar de seguridad para trabajadores, deberíamos encontrar un puesto de transmisión cada poca distancia. K-U: -En ese caso, pongamonos en marcha. Seguiremos el tubo de especias hasta toparnos con un transmisor. Copi: -De acuerdo, recojamos de la nave lo que sea de utilidad. Luego nos marcharemos. Tras media hora de marcha, los dos pilotos avistaron un puesto avanzado curio. Explorando un poco la zona, encontraron un transmisor: K-U: -¿Funciona este trasto?, parece un poco antiguo, y dañado. El transmisor emitió un leve zumbido Copi: -Funcionar funciona; Pero no se si lo podremos utilizar. Sus controles me parece muy extraños -se captó una voz distorsionada- ¡Un momento!, aquí tenemos algo: Transmisor: -Atención, aquí cañonera de apoyo nº3. ¡El Sentuo-1 ha sido derribado!, repito, ¡El Sentuo-1 ha sido derribado! Desconocemos la situación actual de sus ocupantes, pero ordenamos a todos los miembros de la expedición que puedan captar este mensaje el agrupamiento en la zona central de exportación de especia. Un momento, ¿¿Que es esa luz??, ¡¡¡¡¡¡maldición!!!!!!! Copi:-¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!! De repente, la cañonera apareció surcando los cielos justo encima de Kio y el Copiloto, se tambaleaba en dirección al suelo. De un raudo salto evasivo, los dos amigos se apartaron de su trayectoria unos segundos antes de que se estrellara produciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Copi: -¿Crees que estarán bien? K-U: -Tal vez, vamos a ver Piloto de cañonera 1: ¡¡¡Ayuda!!! La cañonera había quedado encallada en el suelo, pero la escotilla trasera sobresalía del suelo. K-U: Tranquilo amigo, somos aliados. ¿Están ustedes bien? PDC1: Yo estoy bien, bueno, creo que me he roto un hueso. Pero mi copiloto parece inconsciente. Copi: Tranquilos, les sacaremos de hay. Kio, ¿Tienes la cuerda estándar que traíamos en la nave? K-U: Por supuesto, ¡aquí esta! Copi: Bien, les vamos a lanzar una cuerda. Ate primero a su copiloto, luego le subiremos a usted. PDC1: Muy bien. Tras unos minutos, ambos pilotos se encontraban, seguros, fuera de la cañonera. Después, Kio y su copiloto montaron un campamento improvisado para reponer fuerzas, y tratar de curar a los pilotos de la cañonera. Poco después, el piloto inconsciente recobró el sentido. K-U: ¿Que tal estáis ahora? PDC1: Más tranquilos, desde luego. PDC2: Pero, ¿que demonios esta pasando en este planeta? Copi: No lo sabemos. Nosotros también nos estrellamos, solo que conseguimos aterrizar un poco mejor. PDC1: ¿Que nos a podido derribar? Copi: Por lo que he podido comprobar, podría pensarse que a sido una especie de rayo láser. Creo que las defensas antiaéreas de Curion contaban con esa tecnología. K-U: Ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego; Ahora tenemos que llegar hasta el punto de reunión en la zona de exportación de especia. ¿Podéis caminar? PDC1: Por ahora no, pero podremos ponernos en marcha como mucho en una hora. Copi: Yo me quedaré aquí mientras se reponen; esta zona me da mala espina. Tú podrías adelantarte. K-U: De acuerdo pero, ¿Cual es el camino a seguir? PDC2: Si sigues los tubos transportadores de especia no tardaras en dar con una planta de procesado. Allí podrás encontrar un mapa, supongo. K-U: En tal caso, en marcha. Estaré en contacto. ---------------------------- La zona de procesado: Tras media hora de viaje, Kio se dio cuenta de algo esencial: la mayor parte de las puertas y elevadores de la zona necesitaban tarjetas administrativas de los Curio para funcionar, las cuales no tenia, y por lo tanto le complicaba mucho la marcha. El camino a seguir se había vuelto muy tedioso, ya que no todos las bifurcaciones de los tubos de especia llevaban a una zona accesible para él. A pesar de ello, consiguió divisar una zona de procesado de especia accesible, pero teniendo en cuenta la maniobra que tendría que efectuar para alcanzarla, decidió consultarlo primero con sus aliados, por lo tanto, encendio su comunicador de mano. Kio-U: -Aquí Kio, ¿Que tal estáis vosotros? Copiloto: -Estamos bien, dentro de un rato emprenderemos la marcha. ?Has conseguido llegar a una planta de procesado? K-U: -Casi. Tengo una delante mío, a unos cien metros. Copi: -Entonces, ¿a que esperas para llegar hasta ella? K-U: -Existe un pequeño problema, entre mi posición y la zona de procesado hay un amplio barranco, bastante profundo por lo que puedo observar. Para cruzarlo tengo que pasar sobre un tubo transportador de especia que no parece estar en sus mejores días. Copi: -¿Hay otra ruta para llegar a la zona de procesado? K-U: -Probablemente, pero tardaría demasiado en encontrarla. El tiempo apremia;¡me arriesgaré! Copi: -De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado; cuando alcances el otro lado vuelve a contactar con nosotros. K-U: -O.K.-Y Kio cortó la transmisión. Acto seguido, Kio se subió al tubo de especia; luego, con sumo cuidado, empezó a andar sobre éste. Trató de no mirar hacia abajo, no sabia que profundidad tendría el barranco, pero una caída seria letal. Al alcanzar la mitad del tubo, una de sus cortezas laterales emitió un sonido muy claro; el tubo se estaba rompiendo. Preso del pánico, Kio corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Poco antes de llegar al otro lado del barranco pudo notar como el tubo se inclinaba hacia atrás, pero con un ágil salto consiguió llegar a tierra. Después, al darse la vuelta, pudo observar como el tubo se partía por la mitad, y acto seguido se precipitaba por el barranco. Había conseguido ponerse a salvo solo por un par de segundos. Como era obvio, encendió el comunicador para contar lo ocurrido a sus aliados. K-U: -Aquí Kio; He conseguido cruzar el tubo, pero éste se ha precipitado por el barranco. Esta ruta ya no es practicable. Ahora voy a entrar en la planta de procesado, si encuentro algún mapa os lo transmitiré. Copi: -Entendido Kio. La siguiente ación de Kio fue sencilla, se acercó a la puerta de la zona de procesado y trató de abrirla; tras unos intentos, la puerta se abrió. Al entrar en la zona de procesado solo pudo ver oscuridad, pero poco después, unas luces se encendieron; al parecer, esa zona funcionaba automáticamente. La planta de procesado estaba sencillamente construida bajo tierra, y su función era sencilla: La especia era extraída en las profundas minas, luego ésta se transportada por unos tubos hasta las plantas de procesado, y ahí la especia era tratada, limpiada y empaquetada para su exportación. Todo parecía funcionar automáticamente, pero si todo era automático ¿Por qué todo estaba tan deteriorado?. K-U: -Esto es muy extraño. Poco después, Kio escuchó un extraño sonido muy próximo, una especie de lamento, explorando un poco encontró a quien producía ese sonido. Un Curio de aspecto moribundo se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Naturalmente, Kio se acerco ha socorrerle. K-U: -¿Estas bien amigo? Curio: -(Con voz apagada) ¿Quien eres tu? K-U: -Soy un amigo, ¿Como te encuentras? Curio: -Estoy mareado, pero bien. K-U: -¿Que te ha pasado? Curio: - No estoy muy seguro, hace más o menos un día, la administración de la mina me envío a esta planta de procesado para efectuar una reparación, pero mientras venia hacia aquí pude ver como la atmósfera aumentaba de densidad. Asustado, traté de regresar a la zona de administración, pero de repente una sensación adormecedora invadió mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome incapaz de subir por las cuestas, corrí hacia abajo buscando refugio. Finalmente entré en la planta de procesado, traté de comunicarme con la zona administrativa, pero mi comunicador no funcionaba. Después, perdí el conocimiento y, al despertar, tú me has encontrado. Ahora bien ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? K-U: -Soy Kio-U, piloto de la E.U.C. y miembro del escuadrón de exploración al mando de Durn Dunro que había venido a recopilar información sobre los extraños sucesos que afectan actualmente ha este planeta. Pero nuestra nave ha sido derribada, al igual que todas las naves de todo el equipo, incluyendo la nave nodriza, el Sentuo-1. Ahora estamos desperdigados por los alrededores de esta mina de especia. Mi misión actual es llegar, junto a los aliados que he encontrado, a la zona de exportación de especia, pero desconozco como poder hacerlo. Curio: -¿Donde están tus aliados? K-U: -No muy lejos de aquí, pero las restricciones administrativas me han impedido avanzar con rapidez. A todo esto, ¿No tendrás un mapa de la zona? Curio -¡Por supuesto! K-U: -¿Y acceso administrativo? Curio: -Tambien K-U: -¿Podrías ayudarme a traer a mis aliados asta aquí, y luego llevarnos a la zona de exportación? Curio: -Naturalmente, no obstante, ¿me podrías decir que le está pasando a Curion? K-U: Tan solo sé que el planeta ha sufrido una desolación total. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha ya, por favor? Curio: Sin duda alguna, si. -------------------------- Reagrupación: Poco más de dos horas después, y tras haber utilizado un gran número de sistemas de transporte minero, Kio y sus aliados llegaron a la zona de exportación de especia. Allí se reunieron con el resto de los miembros expedicionarios que habían conseguido llegar a la zona. Rápidamente empezaron a debatir lo ocurrido: Piloto1: -Bien, aunque la mayoría de nuestras naves hayan sido derribadas, hemos conseguido salvar alguna de ellas. No obstante, no nos atrevemos a despegar, seria peligroso. Piloto2: -A pesar de todo, tenemos que recalcar que los daños corporales que hemos sufrido han sido mínimos, no tenemos ninguna baja. Copiloto1: -De todas formas, tratar de ponernos en contacto con el Sentuo-1 ha sido imposible. Kio-U: También hay que añadir, que si no es por la colaboración de los curios, no podríamos haber llegado hasta aquí, -Kio señaló a los Curios. Curio1: -Para nosotros ha sido un honor colaborar. Mientras los miembros debatían sobre lo ocurrido, una extraña figura apareció en el cielo. Uno de los pilotos se percató de ello; rápidamente cogió sus binoculares y hecho un vistazo. Su siguiente comunicado paró en seco la conversación de sus aliados: Piloto1: -¡¡¡¡¡Kuk-To!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡Kuk-To!!!!!, ¡Hay un Kuk-To acercandose! Tripulante2: -¡A cubierto! Tripulante3: -¡Escondámonos! Poco después de que los pilotos se hubieran escondido, la enorme criatura Pulpo-ave Kuk-To, pasó volando sobre la zona. Tras desaparecer, los pilotos se volvieron ha reunir: PIloto4: -¡¡¡¿¿¿Que demonios hace un Kuk-To en libertad???!!! Curio1: -Posiblemente los campos de contención y remotos que retenían a estas bestias han sido destruidos o desactivados. Curio2: -Ahora debemos tener más cuidado, existen muchas criaturas peligrosas en nuestro mundo, y si andan sueltas esto será un desastre. Curio3: -Si una de esas enormes criaturas llegase a una ciudad ahora que los sistemas defensivos parecen desactivados, ¡sería fatal! Al mismo tiempo, otra figura, esta vez más pequeña, apareció sobre una colina. Acto seguido, un piloto la observó con sus binoculares. Piloto1: -Hay un bulonar acercándose. Los demás pilotos le preguntaron con rapidez: Piloto2: -¿Es Durn Dunro? Piloto1: -No; es un miembro de la tripulación del Sentuo-1, y viene muy deprisa. Cuando el tripulante hubo llegado, sudoroso, le dieron una bebida energética, luego empezaron a hablar: Tripulante: -Menos mal que os he encontrado, pensé que el Kuk-to os había llegado a atacar. Kio-U: -Lo conseguimos evitar, y ahora, ¿Que tal están los demás tripulantes del Sentuo-1? Tripulante: -Están todos bien, a pesar de algunas heridas leves. Los tripulantes más sanos han empezado a explorar los alrededores, ya mi me han enviado para que os encontrara y os llevara hasta la nave. ¿Estáis todos los pilotos aquí? Piloto4: -Todos, sin excepción. Piloto5: -Los curios también vendrán con nosotros, conocen bien las instalaciones. Curio4: -¡Por supuesto! Tripulante: -En ese casó, ¡pongámonos en marcha! --------------------------------- Exploradores intrépidos: Cuando llegaron a los restos del Sentuo-1, no había mucho que ver. La nave estaba completamente destrozada; la estructura estaba partida por la mitad, y había trozos de la coraza repartidos por todas partes. Era difícil de creer que no hubiese habido ninguna víctima mortal. El grupo de pilotos desperdigados se había unido de nuevo completamente, y gracias a los Curios y a un tripulante del Sentuo-1, habían alcanzado el maltrecho navío. Durn Dunro les estaba esperando impaciente, y se alegró colosalmente al ver a los pilotos sanos y salvos. Durn Dunro: -Amigos míos, ¡qué alegría!, ¡cuando vimos a un Kuk-To yendo hacia vuestra posición, nos temimos lo peor!. Pero decirme, ¿estáis todos bien? Tripulante: -Si, estamos todos bien. Los Curios nos han sido de gran utilidad para llegar hasta aquí-El tripulante señalo a los Curios- Sin ellos habríamos tardado mucho más en llegar. Curio1: -Nosotros solo hemos hecho lo que cualquier ser honrado creería correcto. DD: -Y por ello os doy las gracias -Dunro les hizo una reverencia. Piloto1: -¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer, Dunro? DD: -No lo se. Dentro de poco las equipos exploradores nos enviaran un resumen de lo que pasa en los alrededores. Mientras tanto, aconsejo que descansemos, ya que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. PL2: -¿Como nos van a enviar el mensaje a trabes de este maldito campo electromagnético? DD: Los jefes de los equipos exploratorios están equipados con unos novedosos transmisores telepáticos que no se ven afectados por este campo estático, los compré en Buron, junto al resto del equipo. Cuando los exploradores tengan información concluyente, nos la enviarán a esa pequeña terminal-Dijo Dunro mientras señalaba una pequeña terminal informática que tenia detrás suyo. PL3: -¿No podemos usar esa terminal para pedir ayuda? DD: -No, por desgracia solo puede utilizar un tipo de onda muy extraña como para transmitir o recibir información a otro tipo de terminal, y dudo que su alcance sea tan alto como para ponernos en contacto con el puesto científico cercano a Curion. Los pilotos suspiraron. DD: -Ahora descansemos. Los pilotos, los Curios, y el resto de la tripulación del Sentuo-1 se acomodaron en el campamento improvisado que habían fabricado en los alrededores de la nave, ya había caído la noche cuando la terminal telepática emitió un débil pero reconocible sonido. Dunro se puso rápidamente en movimiento. DD: -Um, parece que el informe ha llegado en formato holografico, ¡venir todos aquí! Voy a iniciar la holoreprodución. La terminal emitió un ligero zumbido, y proyectó el holograma sobre el suelo. La imagen de un explorador apareció casi instantáneamente: Explorador: ¡Atención! Hablo en nombre de todos los exploradores,hemos reunido toda la información en este mensaje: Los alrededores a la nave parecen desérticos y hostiles, no hay más que Clo-Rus salvajes, y algún que otro Kuk-To. Cualquier intento de localizar más Curios ha sido nulo... Tripulante2: -Como toda la grabación sea parecida, me parece que nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo. DD: -Calla, no seas tan pesimista. EXP: ...No obstante, en la última hora de exploración hemos hecho un gran descubrimiento: una extraña red de túneles subterráneos se extiende desde los restos de una base Curion hasta lo inimaginable. Su arquitectura es realmente extraña y diferente respecto a la arquitectura de los Curios. Creo que seria conveniente iniciar una exploración profunda, pero para ello, necesitamos a todos los exploradores posibles. Envíennos todo lo que tengan, incluso los pilotos y tripulantes nos son de utilidad. Ahora estamos en la base Curion abandonada, a unos 8 km hacia el norte de la nave destruida, esperamos impacientes los refuerzos que nos puedan facilitar.-El holograma finalizó, la multitud observadora comenzaba a agitarse, pero Dunro les tranquilizó. DD: -Con calma, tenemos que ayudar a los exploradores, por supuesto yo me presento voluntario a ello, ¿Quien más se apunta? La mayor parte de las criaturas presentes se pusieron cabizbajas, pero poco después empezaron a animarse... Pl3: -Me apunto. Trip1: -Yo tambien Kio-U: -Yo tambien Copl1: -Yo tambien, por supuesto. Curios: -Nosotros también iremos, seguramente nos necesitaréis. ... Al rato, un total de 16 miembros estaban listos para partir en ayuda de los exploradores. Durn Dunro confiaba en que esa maldita pesadilla terminaría pronto. ---------------------------- Curion´s Fate (El destino de Curion) Por lo general, recorrer 8 kilómetros no resulta extremadamente difícil para un grupo de operarios de la EUC, pero unas condiciones extremas repentinas pueden convertir el viaje más apacible en una autentica pesadilla. La primera hora de viaje no había tenido grandes complicaciones. Pero pasada esa primera hora, una sensación de agotamiento invadió al equipo; no tenían ninguna explicación, pero se encontraban más cansados de los normal y esa sensación crecía constantemente. En esas condiciones, tardaron no menos de 6 horas en llegar a la base abandonada Curio, donde los exploradores les esperaban con ansiedad. Allí, misteriosamente, recuperaron las energías de un modo inexplicable, y tras descansar un poco más, Durn Dunro fue a hablar con el jefe explorador. Explorador1: -¡Ya era hora de que llegarais! Las provisiones empiezan a escasear, y tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, comandante. Ahora bien, ¿cuantos habéis podido venir? Durn Dunro: Somos 16, en total. Traemos víveres y algunas células de energía. -Dunro hizo una pausa para tomar aire- ¿Que tal van las exploraciones de los túneles? Exp1: -Pues la verdad, comandante, ocurre que, ¡esos túneles son impenetrables! Tratamos de realizar una pequeña exploración profunda, y nos pasó algo extremadamente raro e inexplicable; cuanto más profundo nos adentrábamos en los túneles, el miedo crecía en nosotros, el pánico aumentaba constantemente, sobre todo en los grupos pequeños, y no tuvimos más remedio que salir corriendo hacia la superficie, o nos habríamos vuelto locos. Gracias por venir y por traer provisiones, pero dudo que podamos hacer mucho más aquí. Durn Dunro marcaba en su rostro una clara expresión de seriedad, tras meditar un poco sobre lo escuchado, volvió a dirigirse hacia el explorador: DD: -¿Ahora estáis mejor, no?, me refiero ahora que estáis todos reunidos de nuevo. Exp1: -¡Sin duda!, comandante. Por si esto fuera poco, nuestros ánimos y fuerzas han aumentado, y nuestras inquietudes han descendido considerablemente mientras os acercabais a la base. DD: -Qué curioso, precisamente a nosotros nos ha pasado algo parecido en nuestro trayecto hacia la base. Exp1 -¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, comandante? DD: -La verdad, no lo se. ¿Habéis encontrado algo de utilidad en esta base?, ¿algún Curio con el que hablar? Exp1: -No hemos encontrado nada, comandante. Ni el más mínimo banco de datos. Lo único que hemos podido adivinar es que esta es la base desde la que se envío la señal de socorro. Acto seguido, un centinela dio la boz de alarma: Centinela: ¡Alerta! ¡Un grupo numeroso se esta acercando hacia la base por el suroeste! Exp1: Gritando al centinela-¿¡Puedes ver quienes son!? Cent: -¡Un momento!, ¡¡¡¡son operarios de la EUC!!!! DD: Sobresaltado-¡¡¿¿Queee??!!, ¡solo pueden ser el resto de la tripulación del sentuo-1!, ¡¡¿¿Que demonios están haciendo aquí??!! Poco más de diez minutos después, el resto de la tripulación del sentuo-1 llego a la base, estaban realmente sofocados. Durn Dunro les recibió, un tanto preocupado: DD: -¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Por que habéis abandonado la nave? Operario1: -Lamento haber abandonado la nave, señor, pero en cuanto el grupo de apoyo partió hacia esta base el pánico creció entre los tripulantes. Al pasar una hora, no tuvimos más remedio que abandonar la nave, y segirles desesperadamente. DD: -¿Habéis traído más víveres y provisiones? Op1: -Solo unas pocas cajas, señor. DD: -En ese caso, tendremos que regresar a la nave, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho más en estas condiciones. Op1: -Dudo que sea posible, señor. Los tripulantes temen el adentrarse en Curion. Un cansancio atroz nos invadió en el camino, y ahora que estamos mejor, podemos decir claramente que no queremos volver a pasar por eso. DD: -Por lo visto, no podemos separarnos demasiado, a partir de ahora permaneceremos unidos siempre. Ahora, descansemos un rato. Op1: Si, señor. Poco después, al caer la noche, y mientras los operarios y tripulantes descansaban, un curioso personaje se aproximo a la base, y sigilosamente, se acerco a la tienda del comandante Dunro, y despertó a éste de su ligero sueño: Curio: -Amigo mío, despierte por favor, ¡tiene que escucharme! DD: Un poco desconcertado-¿Quien es usted? Curio: -Soy Yio-Yuo, el curio que envió el mensaje de socorro. DD: ¡¿Yio-Yuo?!, ¡Tiene que contarnos lo que esta pasando en Curion y facilitarnos una nave! Solo así podremos pedir refuerzos a la ADG. Yio-Yuo: -Es... demasiado tarde. No hay nada que se pueda hacer por Curion, por ahora. Lo unico que podéis hacer es escapar, habrá otras ocasiones, y tal vez podamos rescatar a Curion. DD: -¿Escapar?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué esta pasando con Curion? YY: -Ni yo lo se. Ellos me han enviado para salvaros. Los otros me habían capturado, como a los demás, pero ellos me liberaron, me dijeron como fabricar lo necesario, y me indicaron donde estabais, para que os lo podría entregar. DD: -¿Quienes son ellos?, ¿quienes son los otros?, ¿cómo nos vas ha ayudar? YY -Lo único que puedo hacer ahora, amigo es entregarte esto -El curio extendió la mano, y mostró a Dunro una pequeña esfera cristalina, que emitía una leve luz azulada. Dunro la cogio- Si hubieseis llegado antes, podríamos haber salvado Curion. Esta esfera sirve para anular lo que los otros están haciendo al planeta, pero es demasiado tarde para usarla. Solo podéis usar su poder para escapar. DD: -¿De que está fabricado este artefacto?, ¿cómo se usa? YY -El material es... -el curio empezó a tambalearse- ...el material es, lo que los otros querían... ...por ello quieren a Cu...ri...on -y finalmente, el curio perdió el sentido. Acto seguido, el jefe explorador entró en la tienda, parecía excitado. Exp1: -Comandante, ¡estamos perdidos! toda la corteza planetaria parece calentarse aun más, la atmósfera se está volviendo muy densa, y... Un tremendo sonido, como de un gran estallido, se escuchó de repente... Exp1: -...unas extrañas luces rojizas se están formando en el cielo. DD: -Tranquilo, no perdamos la calma, todo se arreglará, tengo el presentimiento. Exp1: ¿Que todo se arreglará?, creo, comandante, que vamos a morir en este maldito planeta. ¿Quien es ese?-dijo el explorador señalando a Yio-. DD: -Este es el curio que nos ha salvado, por habernos entregado esto:-Dunro mostró la esfera-. Exp1: -¿Que es ess...? Otro sonido, aún más grande, retumbó sobre el planeta. Kio entró en la tienda, corriendo. Kio-U: -¡Esas luces rojizas lo han recubierto todo!, ¡el cielo se ha vuelto incandescente!, ¡parece un manto solar!, ¡estamos perdidos! DD: -No, no lo estamos. Exp1: -De todas formas, ¡Curion esta perdido!, ¡hemos fracasado! DD: -No del todo, habrá otras oportunidades de rescatar este planeta, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada más. K-U: -¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a salvar?, o ¿cómo podremos salvar a Curion en el futuro? DD: -Ellos me lo han dicho. Un momento después, Dunro lanzo la pequeña esfera al aire, e instantáneamente, la base entera se cubrió de una luz azulada. Todos los que estaban en la zona quedaron cegados, e inconscientes. Cuando Kio-U abrió los ojos, una figura familiar penetró en su mente; era su amigo, el copiloto. Éste le miraba con una expresión de satisfacción. Kio también pudo notar que estaba en una cama, y que su amigo estaba en pie, junto a él. A continuación, Kio le preguntó: K-U: -¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿cómo están los demás? Copiloto: -Amigo mío, estamos en el centro medico principal de Buron-9, uno de los mejores hospitales de la galaxia. Todos estamos perfectamente, y poco a poco nos vamos despertando. En cuanto a lo que ha podido pasar, no tengo ni la menor idea. Solo sé que un comerciante Bulonar nos encontró alrededor de un extraño transmisor, en el planeta Goi-3. El, junto a su tripulación, nos trajeron hasta aquí. K-U: ¿Que ha sido de Curion? Copi: -Según las últimas noticias, todo indica que el planeta ha desaparecido completamente, sin dejar rastro. K-U: ¿Me estas diciendo que se han llevado un planeta entero? Copi: -Si. El silencio reinó durante unos instantes, luego Kio volvió a preguntar: K-U: -¿Donde esta Durn Dunro?, tengo que hablar con él. Copi: -Dunro fue uno de los primeros en despertarse, justo después de mi, creo. En cuanto recuperó un poco las fuerzas, se marchó bruscamente, no se por qué. K-U: -¿Que se ha marchado?, ¿ha donde ha ido? Copi: -No dijo mucho al respecto, solamente que ellos le habían llamado, y que tenia que ir a verles. ¿Que podrá significar? Kio se levanto de la cama, se acerco a la amplia ventana de la habitación, contempló durante unos momentos el panorama lluvioso de Buron, y añadió: Kio-U: -Eso significa, amigo mío, que esto no ha acabado aun. Ellos nos han elegido, nos han encomendado esta gran tarea -Kio volvió la mirada hacia su amigo- Y tenemos el honor de cumplirla. --------------------------------- Esta historia se encuentra bajo una licencia Creative Comons, bajo el nombre de Martín López Román (Uburian) Licencia:http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/es/